Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to image cropping.
Information
With networks, such as the Internet, gaining popularity, and with a vast multitude of content, such as pages, other electronic documents, other media content and/or applications (hereinafter ‘digital content’), becoming available to users, such as via the World Wide Web (hereinafter ‘Web’), it may be desirable to provide more efficient and/or more streamlined approaches to gather, organize and/or display content, such as digital content, that may be desired by and/or useful to a user, for example. Internet-type business entities, such as Yahoo!, for example, may provide a wide range of content, such as digital content, that may be made available to users, such as via the Web. Internet-type business entities, such as Yahoo!, for example, may provide image content to clients, such as client computing devices, for example. In some circumstances, challenges may be faced in providing image content, such as digital image content, to client computing devices, such as for display within a Web page at a client computing device, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.